I will change things
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: Sakura is running from Sasuke as he is trying to get a scroll from her that will take her back in time as he ties Sakura ends up using the scroll and brings her self back in time and she stops the massacure but she still as to stop ora from taking Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Well hey people please enjoy my story I came up with this out of no were oxoxox.

* * *

He was attacking his ex home his ex teammates why she didn't know well she did a while back she found out it was because Sasuke's brother was told to kill his clan on orders when the massacre happen the Hokage was trapped in a seal and he was copied by Danzo and séance Danzo was a power hungry man so he planed on killing all of the Uchiha's so he could take over and he knew with the Uchiha's in the way he couldn't do such things. So he planed it all out with the help of the rest of the council. So Know Sasuke was after this Scroll so he could time travel back in time and destroy Konoha from the start and save his family. But Sakura new that he didn't know the whole story so she had to protect the scroll so she could save her village from harm. Sakura was now running from Sasuke after he killed Naruto which put Sakura in shock.

"Give it up Sakura you know you can't kill me or out run me I got the sound and the Akatsuki" Sasuke said as he saw her stop running but she didn't turn around.

"What are you scared well you should be I killed Naruto and your weak village "Sasuke said and that got him a hard punch to the face which he wasn't expecting.

" let me tell you some thing my village was not weak you are just weak minded and you want the scroll well your not getting it because we all know what your going to do with it and I cant allow it so you think we are so weak well we will see you in the past and ill show you who is weak Uchiha " Sakura said as she got a confused look from the Uchiha so she did the first thing that came to mind Sakura did a lot of hand signs and she bit down on her thumb and she did the un thinkable she preformed the seal to send her to the past . And that's when everything went black for Sakura.

Sakura woke up laying down next to a river that's when she remember what she was suppose to do so she sprang up and looked at the sky and it was at night time already to be exact it was 11; 09 and Sakura remember reading in a book that Itachi killed the whole clan at 12; 01 so Sakura started running towards the Uchiha compound. ( oh yah lets pretend Sakura is 15 years old and so is Sasuke Itachi is 17 when he kills his family and yes Sakura was still a fan girl but when she goes in to the past she isn't so Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are on team seven and yes this will play out in the story sorry ) As Sakura was running she felt Sasuke walking home up a head so she masked her chakra and started running faster and as she did she could see Itachi entering his ant's house so she ran as faster than Lee and as she made it towards Itachi she tackled him to the ground and started breathing really hard and said.

"Please don't do it don't do it please it's a lie "Sakura said as she passed out from the loss of blood because remember people in the future she was fighting and she didn't heal her self.

'what the hell how did she know what I was going to do and what is she talking about a lie ' Itachi asked him self as he held Sakura that's when he decided he was going to wait for this girl to wake up so he could complete his mission so he picked her up bridle style

And started running into the trees so he could find shelter for the girl.

Later o Sakura is waking up from her long nap.

As Sakura opened her emerald eyes she saw a fire set next to her so she sprang up and looked around once again remembering what had happened.

"How did you know about my mission" Itachi said as he saw the girl move from her spot and look at him and roll her eyes.

"That is none of your business what I do care for is if the fact is if you killed your clan or not "Sakura said and asked as she started healing her self.

"Hn I didn't know tell me what you want "Itachi said.

"Well I want is what im going to get because if I don then I swear to kami that I will kill you and Sasuke both "Sakura said as she got up and went to sit by Itachi.

"Tell me how you knew what I was going to do "Itachi asked again and activated his bloodline.

" your sharigun will not work on me Uchiha you and your brother think your so good well your not you want to know how I know what you were goanna do well im from the future I was on your brothers team until you decided to go and kill your clan and then he was so focused on revenge he left to orochimaru killed him then he came after Danzo for telling you to kill your clan when he didn't know that Danzo and the council did this with out the word of the Hokage and yes that was a fake anbu and Hokage you saw earlier in all you think your helping Konoha but all your doing is destroying Konoha but through yours brother revenge on you to be turned out to be revenge on all of Konoha and I swear you don't believe me I will kill you " Sakura said the lat part so seriously if you weren't an Uchiha you would have ran for the hills. Itachi blinked and let the info sink in to his head that was until he asked.

"Prove to me you are telling the truth "Itachi said as he waited and saw as Sakura pulled down her sleeve on her shoulder and it showed an anbu mark with a time travel mark next to it (the scroll was forbidden so it left a mark). As Itachi saw this he stood up and was about to leave and go attack Danzo when Sakura grabbed his arm and said.

" im going with you weather you like it or not but we will not do that right now we will go to your house so your parents know were you are " sakura said as she stated walking to the Uchiha compound .

'this girl is so demanding why does it look like she hates me so much and if this is all true we need to get home and soon leave to go to the Hokage and kill that bastared that Alost made you kill your family ' Itachi thought as in a few steps he caught up to Sakura .

When Itachi and Sakura were nearing Itachi house Itachi turned around and said.

"Be careful my dad will flip on you "Itachi said as he walked a head and walked in to his house and he was met with a quiet table with his mother and his 'foolish 'Brother and Father.

"Were have you been you should have been at the anbu meeting yesterday what were you doing out at night "Itachi's father boomed and everything went down hill when Sakura walked in behind Itachi.

" what the hell is this a whore you got from the street this is what you have been doing when you are out of the house " Itachi father said as he pulled Sakuras pink waist long hair towards him that's when Sasuke and his mom saw Sakura that Sasuke said .

"Sakura what the hell are you doing here you stupid fan girls "Sasuke said with anger.

"Fuck you "sakura said witch surprised Sasuke and his mother but got a smirk from Itachi.

"Know let me the fuck go "sakura said with so much anger in her as she pulled away.

"Do you know who you are talking to young lady "Itachi's Father said?

"Yah Uchiha same I do but I don't care Itachi I will be out side "sakura said with anger as she disappeared.

"Itachi why the hell is Sakura with you "Sasuke yelled at his brother.

"That is none of your business foolish brother mother father I will be going out to train goodbye "Itachi said and to he was gone leavening an angered brother and Father and a very confused mother.

* * *

So did you guys like it if so I need 5 reviews to continue


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter yah any way yes this has a little sakuitachi well oxoxox

As Sakura and Itachi were walking they felt a presence behind them so they turned around to see Naruto walking behind them and that's when Naruto yelled.

"Sakura Chan what are you doing with Itachi and aren't you going to the academy they have to tell us about the chunnin thingy "Naruto said and scratch is head because he forgot what the things name was.

"None of your business ill be there you go o a head "Sakura said and continued walking.

"Um ok well se yah later Sakura Chan "Naruto said and started running the other direction.

"That boy is annoying "Itachi said and that got him a whack on the head.

"He may be an idiot but he will become really strong in the future so back off "Sakura said and she started walking once again.

"HN "Itachi said and started walking to. Itachi looked up to be meeting with the Hokage tower which was grabed by Anbu.

" what are you doing here " Asked an 'Anbu' but he got no answers all he got was a punch to the face that knocked him out and that left Itachi wide eyed once again that such a small girl could do such a thing to a grown man.

"What the hell "Itachi asked.

"There working for Danzo "Sakura said as she started walking a lot of stares.

When Itachi caught up with her she had just knocked out about 10 more fake Anbu and they had made it to the top were the Hokage was suppose to be. As they enter what they saw made the two jump in action there was the Hokage held by Danzo who was about tot kill him so in a flash Sakura and Itachi toke Danzo down and pinned him to the floor .

" Thank goodness " the Hokage said while he got out of his spot and he was about to call for Anbu but in stead out of no were ninjas broke through the window and started attacking Itachi and Sakura .

"Hokage same Itachi didn't complete his mission "The Anbu said.

"Bull shit that wasn't the Hokage you were talking to yesterday that was a fake you Anbu are so stupid "Sakura said as she kicked the Anbu off and got up.

"What mission "The Hokage asked.

"While you were knocked out by that idiot "Sakura said pointing at Danzo who was tied up with chakra strings. "He told Itachi to go and kill his whole clan because you well him thought they were getting to much power because Danzo wanted to destroy Konoha so he couldn't do that with the Uchiha's in the way because he knows they could kill them because of the shurigun "Sakura said and started walk towards a smirking Danzo.

" what the hell are you smirking at im going to kill you " Sakura said as she toke out her kunai but before she could attack the same ambo from before can and jumped in the way and untied Danzo and he got away . But Sakura did kick the Anbu ass.

"Shit fuck me side ways Sakura said as she was going to go out the window and chase after him but she was stopped by Itachi hand.

"Let him go we will get it but for know we have to explain things to the Hokage "Itachi said and she listened.

1 hour later

After Sakura told the Hokage everything and proved everything to Sakura said she was going to the chunnin 'thingy' so she started walking towards the academy and on her way there she felt someone's Chakra behind her so she turned around and found Itachi walking towards her .

"What do you want "Sakura asked as she continued walking?

"I wanted to say thank you and I wanted to walk with you to the academy if that's ok "Itachi said with his hand in his pocket.

"Yah whatever "Sakura said and as they neared the academy they had to pass the flower shop and quests' who came out of it.

"Oh look forehead girl SASUKE KUN IS MINE "Ino said as she looked at Sakura but what surprised her most was when she saw Itachi waling next to her.

"W-w-ha"

"What ever you can have the ass I don't care "Sakura said and she went on walking but in stead of going into the academy Itachi toke her hand and dragged her to some were.

"Uchiha are we going "Sakura asked as Itachi toke Sakura to a river.

"Were going to be late "Itachi said as he sat down next to the river.

" What ever " Sakura said and sat down next to him .

"Sakura for my gratitude would you meet me at my house for dinner to night at 9:00 "Itachi said out of no were.

"I don't think your Father would like that "Sakura said while throwing a rock in the river.

"I will tell him and my mother " Itachi said as he got up and once again started walking towards the academy .

" Fine " Sakura said and that got a smirk from Itachi but Sakura didn't see that because she was looking down at her self .

" Well we are here ill seeing you later " Itachi said kissed her hand and started walking away with a blushing Sakura behind. As that moment passed by Sakura walked in to the academy .

" Well Sakura where were you were suppose to be here 10 minutes ago " asked Inruka .

" Does it matter im here now " Sakura said and walked over to be her team was and sat down next to Sasuke .

" Well ok as I was saying you will begin next week on the chunnin test meets I here next week at this time and DO NOT IS LATE " Inruka said mostly directed towards Sakura . After that everyone started to leave until Ino came up to Sasuke and hugged him from behind .

" Sasuke kun I missed you " in said and she got a push and landed on her ass .

" Go away you annoying fan girl " Sasuke said and continued walking until.

" Uchiha " someone called from behind and when he turned around he was met by a fist that went striate for his gut and hit him . Sasuke gowned in pain and crouched down on the floor for support.

" Next time think before you speck " none other then Sakura said as she walked out of the building and left a stunned Ino and everyone else .

" Wow " Ino said and then she smiled and got up and stated walking towards her team again.

" Hey teme you ok " Naruto asked .

" Shut up dope " Sasuke said and got up

With Sakura at her house on what deciding what to wear to the Uchiha house. As Sakura decided what to wear she want to wear a black and pink dress that went mid thigh and she went and put on black stilettos .when she looked at her self In the mirror she liked it so she put her hair in a high pony tail .

Sakura looked very beautiful her c cup filled out good in the dress and she looked really good let's put it like that so she got her house keys and strapped her kunai bag around her thigh and she was on her way to the Uchiha's house

So did you like it if so I need 5 more reviews please oxoxox look at my home page to look at what Sakura was wearing


End file.
